warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Guardians
Allegiances Main Allegiances Fallen Clouds ~ A grey Tom with a white underbelly and paws and a white patch over his left eye. He has blue eyes, Leaping Sky ~ a black and white patched cat with green eyes. Celeste Eyes ~ a white tabby with bright blue eyes, a She-cat Silent Rain ~ A light grey silver tabby She-cat with light blue eyes, Hunter Storm ~ a broad shouldered grey tabby Tom, with dark Amber eyes, Tribe of Watching Skies '' Skyteller ~ like Stoneteller, he reads prophecies, is the healer and leads the tribe for the most part, except they don't get there prophecies from the cave of pointed stones, they get them from the sky cave. Fancy Mist ~ a hotty totty She-cat with bright Amber eyes and a silver grey (well groomed) pelt. Livid Dew ~ bluish grey small Tom with blue eyes Hasty Night ~ aggressive She-cat with Amber eyes Brave Water ~ sweet blue grey She-cat with blue eyes Young Willow ~ a silver grey She-cat with green eyes Hare Coat ~ a brown broad shouldered thick pelted Tom with green eyes Old Leaf ~ an old elder with bright green eyes, Brown broad shouldered pelt. Prologue Rapid Wave sat on the bank of the old river. It was lower than it was supposed to be because of the drought. He hoped the Maze Challenge would be nice enough to make the Tribe of Endless Hunting have to restore it. The Maze Challenge was something most cats went through. No one remembered who invented it or started it. Just that the victor or victors was given a special gift. Every tribe competed. Most who won were from the Tribe of Hawk Diving. Every individual cat could only compete once. So each cat had to make a choice at the age of 12 moons. Maze Challenge or contentment. Contentment ment you didn't need the Maze Challenge and were happy already. No one knew what happens in the Maze Challenge. Every one forgets after they complete it. Only 5 victors are the most there can be. At least that's the most that ever left. Rapid Wave stretched his paws, little did he know the greatest Maze Challenge would soon happen. The reward might make it happen it bit longer too. "Rapid Wave! Come on we need to see our Cloudteller!" A silver furred She-cat called from behind him. "You're spacing out!" "Alright! I am coming." The silver cat was his littermate. He looked down at his own silver fur.. He knew from looking in the river his eyes were blue. The Maze Challenge would start in 3 moons. Chapter 1: Fallen Clouds Fallen Clouds was always a strange cat and he knew that. He used different hunting strategies and different attacks from regular Tribe of Watching Skies techniques. This made it hard for him to practice with other to-bes. "Fallen Clouds! We need to get prepared these next 3 moons. The Maze Challenge is coming and we need to be prepared to those who will participate in it." It was his mentor Hare Coat. "Yes Hare Coat!" Fallen Clouds meowed. "Good, are you planning to participate in it?" Hare Coat meowed. "Yes!" Fallen Clouds knew he could do it. Not many succeeded, but it didn't mean that they were dead, right''? Fallen Clouds thought. "I hope you may be persuaded," Hare Coat meowed, a hint of gloom in his voice. "I can do it!" Fallen Clouds' heart even agreed with him. It beated in impatience, he would be the first to return and prove the others were alive! It felt like it was the thing he needed to do. "Ambition is good just don't let it control you. Now let's practice some battle moves!" His eyes sparkled as he said battle moves. "Yes sir!" Fallen Clouds was going to be the name every kit shouted in their sleep in admiration! The rocky terrain helped harden their paws. The cave was nearby. Hare Coat lowered his tail and flattened his belly to the ground. "Today we will learn a new move, now attack me." Hare Coat was smiling. "Ok-ay."Fallen Clouds felt worried. He could easily could stop the position Hare Coat was in. Fallen Clouds lowered his head and shoulders as he began to run. He soon reached Hare Coat. He thrashed his sheathed paw at Hare Coat's side. Hare Coat slid to the side and poked Fallen Clouds in the nose. Fallen Clouds felt annoyance and picked his front laws up to get onto Hare Coat's back. Hare Coat hit Fallen Clouds' back legs. Fallen Clouds felt his feet leave the ground for a second. He fell over onto his side. His shoulder ached. "Ow!" Fallen Clouds meowed. "Now what did that move teach you?" Hare Coat meowed in question. "Don't pick a fight with you!" Fallen Clouds got up and sat down. "No, not that sadly." Hare Coat chuckled laughter. "It was supposed to teach you an most aggravated opponent start to think like a mouse brain. Now do you want to learn that move?" Hare Coat meowed. "Maybe when my shoulder doesn't hurt like a rat bite!" Fallen Clouds groaned. He was annoyed. "Ok let's have Skyteller check it out." Hare Coat meowed a little bit disappointed. They walked back to the cave by the river. Silently. Silent as a shadow. Chapter 2: Hunter Storm